Tiny Hands
by Chesty's Superbest Friend
Summary: If there was one thing Narumi knew about Kiri, it was she had tiny hands. Kiri/Narumi fluff-shot!


**A.N. Okay, so, it's been a while. But don't worry! My Beauty Pop stories are still fluffier than ever! In fact, this one is so fluffy it makes me sick. I think that's usually why I only have one BP story for every time I reread the series. I tend to get a lot of ideas, but after I write just one I go, "God, they can't handle more than this. _I _can't handle more than this." **

**So yeah. Enjoy this fluffy Kiri/Narumi one-shot! It's super short, and the ending is kind of abrupt, but I didn't know what else to do. Sorry. **

**Disclaimer: My other ideas dealt with Kiri being preggers, Kiri in a wedding dress, and Narumi brings Kiri to his house so she can eat his fancy food. Oh, and I don't own Beauty Pop. **

* * *

**Tiny Hands**

If there was one thing Narumi knew about Kiri, it was she had tiny hands.

Even after all the years he's known her, and the two years they've spent together as a couple, Narumi still couldn't get over how his hands dwarfed hers to look like children's hands.

_That should make this whole experience easier, _he thought as he walked into the jeweler's. _I'll just ask for the smallest size they've got._

* * *

He had the night all planned out. He'd take her out to eat—Maximam—and order her all the food she wanted. Then he'd suggest they go to Koshiba's Salon, where he would challenge her to a beautician competition. After he won (or not, whatever), he'd say he had to go to the bathroom and take Shampoo with him (bribing the cat with food). He'd put the ring on his collar, bribe him with more food, then send him out to Puffy Head, where hopefully she would find the ring and say yes.

Foolproof.

Except, as everyone already knew, Narumi was the biggest fool around.

* * *

Kiri Koshiba found a ring threaded through Shampoo's collar.

"Where'd you get that?" she asked as she took off his collar and pulled the ring off.

"I put it there," Narumi said, leaning against the wall and trying to look as chill as possible so she wouldn't be able to tell just how nervous he really was.

Kiri stood up after she put Shampoo's collar back on. She smiled at Narumi. "Are you proposing to my cat?"

He flushed. "N-no! I'm proposing to you!"

"Shampoo will be so disappointed." The cat mewed in annoyance and trotted to Kiri's room, giving the couple their privacy.

Kiri looked down at the ring. It was a simple, beautiful ring, with a modest sized diamond and a shining silver band. She saw the word "Magic" engraved on the inside and asked why he had that done.

"You're always giving other people magic. I thought I'd give you some for a change." Narumi looked everywhere but at her, his face becoming redder with every word, and every word growing quieter with every second.

Kiri's smile stretched, and she took a few steps closer to him. She stopped three meters away.

"There's just one problem," she said.

"Problem?" he squeaked. He looked panicked, and she could tell he thought she was going to say no.

She held the ring up. "It's too small."

Narumi frowned and went to grab it, but she pulled it out of his reach.

"What do you mean it's too small?" he demanded to know.

"I mean it won't fit."

"But your hands are so tiny!"

"They're not _this_ small."

"But—"

"This doesn't even fit on my pinky."

"Well, don't try it on! Just give it to me; I'll take it back!"

"It's fine. I want this one."

"You can't even wear it!"

"I'll put it on a necklace."

"But—but—but I want it on your finger!"

"I can't cut hair with a ring on my finger."

"Well—but—the ring—I—"

"Yes," Kiri said, closing the distance between them to three inches.

"What?" Narumi tried to grab for the ring again, too distracted and embarrassed to comprehend what she said, but Kiri closed her fist around it.

"Yes. I'll marry you." She smiled up at him when he froze. She took the hand not holding the ring and held one of Narumi's.

After another minute, he grinned back and squeezed her hand, her tiny, tiny hand full of magic.


End file.
